Wedding Day
by Free Hero
Summary: Sequel to Roses by Moonlight and Proposal. Roy and Riza are getting married, this is all the events until that day. This is on hiatus for now.
1. Confessions

**Wedding Day**

**Chapter One: Confessions**

A.N: Sequel to Proposal. I'm planning to put all of this into six chapters, the last being… Well, you'll have to wait.But Ithink you can guess. If anyone can guess what this story has in common with the rest of the trilogy gets a treat!(Cookies and/or cinnamon rolls!)

Thanks to random review, lilangelzdevil, Quantuniverse, MoonStarDuchess, Gray November, Demon Slaying Riza, loyalsoul, liam, and winryrockbell2, lady burgundy, HighSummonerMelecca, rizahawkeye13, ShizueAoki, bananakitty and Mekhena. Ha ha, Mekhena, you didn't have to review you know, cause you're my beta. Technically you already reviewed. Thanks for reviewing! You all get cookies _and_ cinnamon rolls!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. But I do own the pencil I used to write this long hand. So HA! TRY AND TAKE IT AWAY, I DARE YOU! (_glares at approaching pencil thiefs)_

p.s. Anyone have a pencil sharpener? I can't seem tofind mine.

"Do you really think this will work?" Winry asked, biting her lip. Maria Ross, Gracia, Sciezska, and Riza were trying to sneak Winry into a night club. Maria waved the fake I.D around.

"Of course it'll work! It's full proof!" she said, still waving it around. Everyone looked at Maria oddly.

"Maybe she's had too much to drink?" Winry whispered to Sciezska. Sciezska nodded. All the adults (except for Sciezska), had a few drinks before they made it there. '_There_' meaning Riza's apartment.

"I feel so guilty about this. I told Elysia we were going shopping!" Gracia cried out saying it out of no where. Riza heard Maes gasp in her head.

**'Gracia lied to our darling daughter?' **Maes said, sounding really shocked.

_'Well she couldn't exactly say: Bye Elysia! I'm going to a night club with my friends and we're all going to party and get drunk all night long! Oh! And I'm going to help my single friends find guys and I might find a guy for myself as well!' _Riza said. She heard Maes gasp again.

**'She's going to meet _guys? _And _drink? _And _party?'_ **Maes exclaimed. Riza smirked.

_'Don't worry Maes, I was just joking. Gracia won't marry another man and none of us are single anyway... Not since Roy became Fuhrer.'_

**'So does this mean you were kidding about the partying and drinking all night?' **Maes asked. Riza almost laughed out loud.

_'You wish!'_

**'NO! What have you done with my wife?' **Riza smiled.

_'Maes? Maybe you should go check on Roy now.' _

**'But-' **Riza cut Maes off.

_'NOW, Maes.' _She heard Maes muttering something about kidnapping Gracia and putting some evil clone in her place, but he didn't say anything more.

"So, should we go now?" Winry asked. Maria giggled hysterically at this and collapsed on the couch. Everyone looked at her.

"Not until we get some coffee into her." Riza said, pointing at the giggling brigadiergeneral.

"I'll go make it!" Sciezska offered. "Does anyone else want some coffee?" Riza and Winry shook their heads.

"I'll have some." Gracia said. Sciezska nodded and went into the kitchen. Riza studied Maria on the couch. She grinned.

"Imagine what Bloch would do if he saw her like this." She told Gracia and Winry. They all stared at each other for a moment, and then they started laughing. Maria sensed that they were laughing at her expense and started pouting on the couch. Sciezska came in holding a tray with three cups of coffee on it. She set it down on the table,

"Coffee's done." Sciezska sat down on the couch and grabbed a cup. Gracia and Riza did the same. Riza sat down next to Maria.

"Maria, do you want some coffee?" She asked, holding the cup in front of her. Maria gazed at it. She smiled.

"Denny likes coffee." She said, taking the cup and staring at the dark liquid within. "He _loves_ coffee, but I wish he would just forget the coffee and love _me._" Maria stopped smiling, and frowned. "He's so in love with coffee, and he won't leave me alone. Its coffee this, and coffee that! Maria, have you seen my coffee? Maria, want to go have a cup of coffee with me sometime? **I FRICKING HATE COFFEE!**" she said, slamming the cup on the coffee table. Riza and Winry looked at each other. Winry nodded. She got out her wrench and…

_-Thump-_

Maria was down. Everyone stared at her unconscious form. Riza stood up.

"I'll go get a funnel." She disappeared into the kitchen. Gracia and Sciezska put their empty cups on the table. Riza came back with the funnel. She stuck the funnel in Maria's mouth and started to pour the now-cold coffee into her mouth. Maria woke up and spat out the funnel. Winry tilted her head back and held her mouth closed until she swallowed the coffee.

"Here, drink it by yourself." Riza said, handing Maria the coffee. Gracia smiled at Maria while she drank it.

"What?" she asked.

"What's all this about Denny?" she asked, grinning now.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Maria replied, busying herself with her coffee. Everyone smirked.

"Don't lie Maria. We all know you like him." Winry said. Maria blushed.

"Yeah? Well, we all know you _love_ Edward." Winry blushed.

"I do not!" she said.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

_"Bark!"_ Black Hayate joined in. Maria and Winry looked at him.

"What do you think?" they asked.

_"Bark!"_ Riza smiled and picked him up.

"He thinks that you're both right. Don't you Black Hayate? Don't you boy? Yes you do, yes you do." Riza said, kissing him on the nose. Gracia turned to Sciezska.

"Sciezska?" she asked, smiling.

_'She has that look that Maes had when he was telling Roy to get a wife…' _Riza thought as she looked at them.

**'I heard my name, what's happening?'** Maes said.

_'MAES! GO TO ROY!'_

"Yes?" Sciezska replied. Gracia's smile got wider.

"What do you think of Havoc?" Sciezska blushed and looked away.

"Havoc? Jean Havoc? That's the one right?" she asked. Gracia nodded, still smiling. "He's okay… I guess." Gracia jumped up.

"AHA!" Everyone looked at her. Riza stood up too.

"Maybe we should get going." She said, walking to the door. Black Hayate followed her.

"Sorry boy, you can't come." Black Hayate whimpered but he stopped following her. Gracia looked at Sciezska; she had an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You can't escape." She said, following Maria out the door. Sciezska looked at Winry. Winry justshrugged.

_**(Outside the night club)**_

"I.D please." The man said. Riza, Maria, Gracia and Sciezska got through with out any problems. Winry stepped up.

"I.D please." The man said again. Winry showed him the fake I.D. He took it and studied the picture. He kept looking back and forth. Finally he gave back the I.D and let her in. Winry sighed.

"Glad that's over." She said as she followed the group to a table. "Loud here, isn't it?" She looked around.

"Well, it's a night club isn't it?" Riza said. "You can dance, drink and party all night here." Maria looked at the bar.

"I'll get the drinks." She said, heading towards the bar. Everyone looked at Sciezska, who started to sink under the table.

"So, Sciezska," Gracia said. "What do you think about Havoc?" Sciezska blushed.

"I, uh… Um… He's all right. He's got a nice personality… And he's good looking… I guess." Gracia grinned.

"Do you like him?" she asked. Sciezska blushed even redder.

"Well, he's an okay friend. If that's what you mean. So, yes, I like him." Gracia shook her head.

"No, I meant, _like him, like him_." Sciezska fell off her chair. She sat back on her chair again. Everyone was laughing. Maria came back with a tray full of shot glasses.

"I've got the drinks." She said. She grabbed a chair from another table and sat down. Winry looked at the glasses doubtfully.

"What is it?" It was a very light colored liquid. There was a bottle of Tabasco sauce and a bowl of lime slices on the tray with the glasses.

"Tequila." Maria said, pouring the Tabasco sauce in a few glasses. Riza squeezed a little bit of lime juice into the glasses. Gracia picked up a glass and downed it. She winced.

"That's hot." Maria laughed at her.

"Can't stand the heat? I didn't put that much in." The glasses she put the sauce in were mostly Tabasco rather than Tequila. Riza grabbed a shot. She winced too after she downed it.

"You put too much in." She said, her voice raspy. Maria just laughed and grabbed a glass. She downed it. Her face turned red.

"Okay, maybe I put _a little_too much in." she said. Winry hesitantly took one and downed it. She stared at the empty glass. Everyone stared at her. Winry's face turned bright red. She started panting.

"Water, water!" she said. Riza grabbed a glass of tequila without the Tabasco sauce.

"Here." Winry grabbed it and downed it. She stared at the glass. "That's not water." Riza nodded.

"Your right, its not. It's tequila." She said, grabbing the Tabasco sauce and another shot glass. She put a little bit of the sauce into her glass and downed it. Gracia passed the sauce and a glass to Sciezska.

"Here, you haven't had any." Maria filled her glass with a _generous_ helping of tequila. She passed the glass over to Sciezska. Sciezska grabbed it and drank it. Everyone stared at her again. Sciezska stared back. She looked at Maria.

"That's not hot." Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How can you think that's _not_ hot?" Riza asked.

"It's just not." Sciezska put some more Tabasco in another glass and drank it. Her face turned red. "_That's_ _hot._" Everyone grabbed a glass and started a shot contest. When all the tequila was gone they all went to the dance floor and partied all night.

A.N: Sorry that took so long. Have I mentioned I don't know anything about night clubs? I only know what my party animal cousins tell me. When I went to the Philippines my cousins on one side of the family would party every night. Apparently I have to go with them when I'm 18… (_shrugs) _I have a bad case of writer's block, so the second chapter will come when I'm cured. The doctor has subscribed 10 minutes of remedial writing every day, and a large pizza. Unfortunately, I do not have a large pizza, but sour candy is a great replacement. XD. I'm going to try a write a bit of the second chapter each day… This is _way_ different than what was on paper. I'm pretty sure this is O x C, so sorry about that.

Review, and no flames please.


	2. Party

**Wedding Day**

**Chapter Two: Party**

A.N: With my treatment, my writer's block is fading, ever so gradually. lol.

Thanks to Mekhena-Daemon, Julius, O'clock, FLAMETAL, Demon Slaying Riza, Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, mieko8804, MishyFishy and Fesma, Trina, Krista, and MoonStarDutchess for reviewing the first chapter. You all get cake! (any kind, its magic…) Also, thanks to Dayna The Jedi Master Solo for guessing. Unfortunately I forgot to put the thing that all the other stories have in common with this story in the first chapter… So I'm giving away roses for my stupidity…

Any italics starting with a ( and ending with a ) is a flashback. Any italics starting and ending with a ', is Roy or Riza talking with Maes. Just clearing that up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I never _will_ own Fullmetal Alchemist, because I am a lowly 12 year old who is not worthy enough to watch it. Now if you will excuse me, I need to finish my Fullmetal Alchemist collage… I GOT STICKERS.

He was being kidnapped. It was the usual routine. Blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. The only unusual thing was that he was being kidnapped by his friends.

"Mmph, mmmm, mphgs, mgmsm, mmph!" he said. What he was _really _trying to say was…

"When I get my hands on you guys you're all **dead!**"

**'Relax, Roy.'**

_'You too Maes!'_

**'You can't kill me, I'm already dead!'**

_'I can give myself brain damage or something!'_

**'I don't think that'll help Roy.' **Maes laughed.

_'What's funny?' _

**'At least now you know how it feels.' **

_'How what feels!'_

**'Don't you remember Roy? You and everyone else kidnapped _me_ when _I_ was getting married.'** Roy was silent for a while, trying to remember.

_'I remember now…'_

_( "Mmph, mmmm, mphgs, mgmsm, mmph!" Maes said. He was ignored by everyone because no one could understand him. But what he **really** said was…_

_"When I get my hands on you guys you're all **dead!**" _

_"Relax Maes, we'll untie you soon." Maes' eyes flashed. )_

**'Just think of it as karma.' **Maes said. Roy snapped out of his trip down memory lane.

_'Huh?'_ he asked.

**'You know, what goes around, comes around?'**

_'Oh, I know. I wasn't paying attention back there…'_

"Hey, sit still, we're trying to untie you." Havoc said, coming into the back seat. Roy's eyes flashed.

_( Roy and Havoc untied Maes. Maes stretched, and turned on them._

_"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Roy, Jean, Denny, Breda, Falman and Fuery cowered before him. Fuery stepped forward._

_"We-well, you wouldn't have c-come with us if w-w-we just t-t-t-told you." _

_"TELL ME WHAT?" This time Armstrong spoke up._

_'We're throwing a bachelor party in your honour." Maes blinked._

_"A… Party?" )_

Denny and Havoc untied Roy. Roy stretched. Then he tried to snap.

"GET HIS GLOVES AWAY FROM HIM!" Havoc yelled. Denny and Fuery bodychucked him and tried to wrestle his gloves away from him. Finally Armstrong came into the picture.

"HELLO FUHRER MUSTANG!" he said, picking them all up and hugging (choking) them all. The pink sparkles flew everywhere. Havoc snuck over and took his gloves away.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Denny yelled.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kain screamed.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Armstrong dropped everyone.

"Sorry about that Fuhrer, I just got a little ahead of myself." Armstrong brushed away a tear. Everyone blinked.

_( "YOU IDIOTS I CAN'T HAVE A STAG!" Roy smirked._

_"And why not?" _

_"BECAUSE I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Maes yelled, making them all cower in fear again. All except for Armstrong, who was busy flexing his muscles._Roy stopped cowering and smirked again.

"That's why we're throwing you a stag." )

**'Geez Roy, you don't have to fry them.'**

_'THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?' _Maes was silent for a while.

**'I find throwing knives is a lot more effective.' **

"Hey, are you going to stay still so we can untie you or not?" Roy blinked. He looked around, and then finally he looked down.

"Oh, there you are. I couldn't see you since you're so small."

**"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT IF SOME GIANT TRIED TO USE A GIANT MICROSCOPE TO SEE HUMANS BECAUSE THEY WOULDN'T FIT IN A NORMAL ONE THEY WOULDN'T NEED A GIANT MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME CAUSE I'D BE SO SMALL UNDER IT I WOULDN'T EVEN BE MICROSCOPIC!"** Everyone blinked.

"That was…" Roy started.

**'…Interesting.'** Maes finished.

"Weird." Havoc said.

**'That was… LONG.'** Maes said. Roy just nodded in agreement. Fuery looked around.

"Hey, Havoc?" he asked. Havoc took a long draw on his cigarette before answering.

"Yeah?"

"If you're back here, who's driving?"

"Well you se--" Havoc paled. The pale-i-ness spread around like a virus. Suddenly there was a big crash. Everyone was jolted to the back. Unfortunately, Armstrong was in front of everyone, so he landed on them. There was a cracking noise.

"Ob, by nob!" Havoc sat up screaming, clutching his nose.

"MY ARM! MY ARM! IT'S BROKEN! I'VE NEVER BROKEN ANYTHING BEFORE! SOMEONE GET ME SOME COFFEE!" Bloch said, panicking.

"HELP! I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" Roy said.

"GEB DIM OF OB BE!" Ed yelled, he was at the very bottom. Everyone sat up, and Falman slapped Bloch.

"Bell thib thucks." Havoc said, still clutching his nose.

**'You know, stuff like that makes me glad I'm dead.'** Maes said.

_'Shut up. You weren't squished by Armstrong.' _Roy said.

**'Yes I was.'**

_("Hey, who's driving?" Fuery asked._

_"I am." Havoc said. Fuery frowned._

_"But if you're driving, then why are you back here?"_

_"Well, you see, I needed a cigga--" Havoc paled. Suddenly there was a big crash. Everyone was jolted to the back, and unfortunately, Armstrong landed on top of everyone… )_

_"Oh yeah…'_ Roy said.

"It's impossible. I can't fix it. Not EVER! What the HELL did we bump into anyway?" Fuery asked, coming in. Apparently he tried to fix the car. "And what's worse, is that WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Everyone scurried away from Fuery and hid behind Armstrong. He was pretty scary when he was mad. "THIS IS JUST LIKE THE LAST PARTY WE TRIED TO PLAN!" he said, ranting.

"Well, I have a deck of cards." Ed said. Roy looked at him.

"Hey, why are you here? You're under aged."

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M SO SHORT TH--" **Roy flicked with his finger. Ed fell over backwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ed yelled.

"For having a spaz." Roy replied.

**"I WASN'T HAVING A SPAZ!"** Ed yelled. Roy looked down at him.

"Yes you were."

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!" Roy and Ed continued on like this.

"Popcorn?" Breda asked, offering it to everyone. Everyone said no.

"Bear dib oo get the bobcorn anyway?" Havoc asked.

"I found it in a bag. Very wierd looking popcorn though." Falman and Havoc looked at the bag. Their eyes widened and their eyebrows went up.

"NO! DON'T!" Falman said.

"DOSE ARE----" Breda dropped the bag.

"What?"

-**_BOOM-_**

A.N: You know, this is the WORST chapter I've ever written. And that's saying something because I've been writing drafts of this chapter ever since I uploaded the first chapter… TWO MONTHS AGO. There's at least 6 of them.

Do you know how **_HARD_** it is writing a party like they were planning on having and keeping it in the range of K+ to T?

_**VERY. VERY. VERY. HARD. **_

Anyway, review. **AND I MEAN IT. ALL OF YOU. I CAN SEE WHO ADDED THIS TO THEIR FAVORITES AND ALL THAT YOU KNOW, I CAN CHECK TO SEE WHO'S NOT REVIEWING. REVIEW. **

**NOW.**


	3. Wake Up

**Wedding Day**

**Chapter Three: Wake Up**

A.N: (blinks) Whoa, you guys are here already. It's like… WHOA. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys get webcams.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. tsimechlA latemlluF now ton od I.

I was watching him. They said he might not wake up. He's in coma. HE GOT HIMSELF INTO A COMA, IDIOT.

When he wakes up, I'm going to kill him. Slowly. painfully. Horribly.

They say he might not wake up.

They said he might not wake up.

They said he'll never wake up.

I've always hated hospitals, I hate them. My mother died in a hospital. Last year.

So did my sister.

My two brothers.

My father.

But not me.

If he doesn't wake up, I'll be all alone, all alone. Again.

Alone, who made that word anyway? Who gave it its meaning?

If he dies, I will not be able to live. I won't have a reason to live for.

It strikes me now, how stupid men can _really_ be. I mean you'd think Breda would know **BOMBS** when you see them… At least he only took a small bite.

They're all in comas, all of them. Those fools. Leaving us all there. I can see everyone else, staring at the other hospital beds. There's Armstrong's girlfriend, did anyone know he had a girlfriend, because none of us did.

It's funny, what you find out when someone you love is in a hospital.

He's just lying there, he looks so peaceful. Not that goofball I know. That- that, tha-

I'm crying now. I can't help it. It's raining. It's truly raining now.

JEAN HAVOC WAKE UP, PLEASE. DON'T DIE ON ME.

A.N: I bet about half of you were not expecting that. Oh yes, I am capable of angst. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. It seems… Wedding Day is going to be longer than I thought.

I have a plot, and I have to write it.

Wow, that sounds dramatic…

And before I forget… Thanks to MoonStarDuchess, mieko8804, Quandtuniverse, Demon Slaying Riza, x-2TheGrave-x, Sage of Death, Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, ShizueAoki, and FLAMETAL. I'm sorry if I missed anyone, but it's not letting me view all of my reviews…

Oh yes… I'm not sure… If this was just an idea… Or not…

**_SUPPORT THE SEND AL AND WINRY TO OUR WORLD FUNDRAISER! EVERY REVIEW YOU MAKE IS WORTH 2$!_**

REVIEW. NOW. THEY. NEED. TO. GET. HERE. SO. SUPPORT. THE. FUNDRAISER. **_NOW._**


	4. Headaches

**Wedding Day**

**Chapter Four: Headaches**

A.N: I feel very stressed now… Oh yes, for those who forgot…

This is Leaving You Spent, who used to be Bod'm Cariad, who used to be bohemianwriterredroses. Understand?

I get tired of names very easily.

Well… For those who want to know… From last chapter... Havoc has a girl waiting for him. Her name?

Sciezska What-ever-her-last-name-is-cause-it-is-never-mentioned…

Oh yes… That chapter is probably one of the few angsty pieces you'll find from me. I'll read angst, but I usually don't like writing it…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did… The apocalypse would come sooner than it's supposed too.

* * *

"Gaaaaugghh" Roy groaned as he woke up. 

**'WAIT! DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!'** Maes yelled. Roy stopped mid-open.

_'Why not?'_ Roy asked. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

**'Because once you do, Riza is going to kiss you.'** Maes replied. Roy resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

_'Isn't that a good thing?' _

**'No.'** Roy felt his eye twitch.

_'WHY WOULDN'T I WANT MY FIANCEE TO KISS ME!' _he yelled.

**'BECAUSE AFTER SHE KISSES YOU SHE'S GONNA HIT YOU ON THE HEAD WITH HER GUN!'** Maes yelled. Roy sat up and clutched his head.

"Daugggghhhhhhh…" he groaned. Riza ran over and kissed him. Roy's head became all dazed and confused. Then Riza stopped. Roy looked at her with cloudy eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, and then she got out her gun and hit him on the head. Hard. _Very_ Hard.

* * *

_(…Sometime later, in a different part of the ward…)_

* * *

"Gaaaaugghh… I neeb ba moke." Havoc groaned as he woke up. He reached down to his pocket… Only, there was no pocket. And his back seemed a lot more exposed and cold than usual. He sat up. 

"Gat ba bell?" Suddenly he felt someone hug him. He looked to his side.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sciezska yelled. Then her expression changed drastically.

"YOU. ARE. THE. MOST. IDIOTIC. **_BOY._** I. HAVE. EVER. MET!" she yelled, a dark angry aura surrounding her. Then she grabbed a large heavy book from out of no where and hit him on the head.

* * *

_(…At the same time, in another part of the same ward…)_

* * *

"Gaaaaugghh…" Ed groaned. He rolled over to his side and--- 

_-Thump- _

He landed on something… Or _someone_…

He opened his eyes. His eyes popped out and he broke the world record. He had landed on Winry, and he had landed on her in such a way that they were both on the floor and he was looking at her chest.

Given his maturity level… His reaction was something like this…

"GAHHHH! WINRY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HOMEST! IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T THINK THAT THEY'RE--- I MEAN I **DON'T **THINK THAT--- AHHH!!! I'M SORRY WINRY!" He was running around the ward, waving his arms around like a phycho. Winry stopped him, and then she hugged him. Ed calmed down.

"You had me worried Ed." She said. Then she pulled away.

"AND I DON'T LIKE BEING WORRIED!" Winry pulled out her ever-trusty wrench and knocked him out.

* * *

_(…Now, back to Roy…)_

* * *

**'I told you not to open your eyes.'** Maes said. 

_'Well, if you hadn't yelled, I wouldn't have sat up!'_

**'Ooooo, GUESS WHAT!' **Maes yelled excitedly. Roy winced in his unconsciousness.

_'Stop. Yelling. Dammit.' _Roy said. Maes ignored him, but he stopped yelling.

**'WANT TO SEE SOME PICTURES OF ELYSIA?'** Maes said. If Roy had been awake, he would have run away, revealing hospital clothes and a _very_ windy day and all. But since he wasn't…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled in his sleep. Riza stared at him.

_'Did I hit him too hard or something?'_ she wondered.

The inside of Roy's head was a slideshow. Elysia hiding her vegetables underneath her plate, her birthday, his first day of school, etc. etc.

_'STOP!'_ he yelled. The slideshow just got faster. And longer.

_'Damn you Maes…' _Roy said as he resigned to his fate.

* * *

A.N: Sorry, I know that was too short. But… At least I updated? 

All right, I know that won't work, since well… Yeah. It's too short, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Thanks to FLAMETAL, Dayna The Jedi Master Solo, mieko8804, Demon Slaying Riza, winryrockbell2, ShizueAoki, MoonStarDutchess, TreeHugger101, and HopelessDeath-73 for reviewing. You all get… Hmmmm… Well… I'm all out of pencils… (protects piece of sharp granite) Um… I'll give you guys… All the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist on DVD, complete with extras. Oh yes… And they're all autographed by Roy, Riza, and everyone else… I broke the fourth wall! (runs around screaming)

Oh yeah, FLAMETAL and I have this fundraiser. I kinda forgot if it had a name or not… But anyway,

_**SUPPORT THE FUNRAISER THAT WILL MAKE **-ahem-** HELP ED AND WINRY GET TOGETHER! IN YOUR REVIEW, PUT ANY AMOUNT OF MONEY IN AND PRESS SUBMIT REVIEW! THIS IS UNDERLINED, BOLD, AND ITALIC-ED SO IT MUST BE IMPORTANT!**_

Of course… It'd be awesome if you guys just reviewed… Since every review is worth $2 on its own…


End file.
